Calm
by Clockworkbrothers
Summary: "Thalia!" Luke shouted and he scrambled out of the car bringing out his sword. The other cyclops came out and knocked the sword out of his hand before he could react. He spun around and kicked the cyclops in the jaw, but the monster only grunted before grabbing him and locking him in a uncomfortable embrace. Thalia would have laughed if she wasn't choking. Thaluke. Oneshot.


It was so

Quiet.

Thalia couldn't put her tongue on it, but it wasn't the bad kind of silence. It was the peaceful type, where if you listened hard enough you could hear the rustling of leaves and whistling of a breeze. It was so

Calm.

Thalia had never truly felt calm before, she was always running, always fighting. Fighting to live. She couldn't remember the last time she actually sat down and closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of the sun. It was warm, but not quite, Thalia had always loved autumn.

The falling leaves, the changing of colors as trees stripped themselves bear. The weather was always on the brink of cold teetering into winter but stubbornly staying warm at the same time. It was nice.

Thalia liked feeling nice.

She was always too hot, or too cold. She was always sweating like a pig or shivering as if she had ice down her pants, which was not a moment she liked to remember.

Thalia tilted her head back and inhaled deeply, taking in the musk of pine. The trees surrounded her like a tarp, their branches leaning down heavily. She wanted to freeze this moment, she wanted to store this memory away and come back to it whenever she felt too tired.

She felt like she was tired too much. She felt too weary. She was only fourteen and she was already ready to stop. To stop moving, to stop escaping death. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to have to keep fighting to live either. What she wouldn't give to be a normal teenage girl. She'd love to worry about her grades than stab a cyclops in the neck to avoid being eaten.

Thalia almost fell asleep, she almost drifted into the worlds of dreams and nightmares.

Almost.

Only to be jerked out of her half conscious state by Luke. Fellow companion in killing things. Her one and only friend.

Thalia sat up straight, ears perking, eyes aware.

"What is it?" She asked Luke taking in his dirty face. His blonde hair shot out in every direction, his blue eyes glittering dangerously. Mud streaked across his right cheek, and his clothes were mussed and looked as if they had been pulled in every direction. He was panting, eyes darting into the cover of trees.

"What?" Thalia demanded irritated to be kept in the dark. She hated this part. The part where Luke tried to be a hero and save Thalia even though she could obviously take care of herself. He always did this. He'd keep her ignorant thinking it would save her, when it never did. She still had to fight to stay on earth, she still had to fight for her life.

"Luke," Thalia started a threat in her voice.

"There may or may not be police after me." Luke suddenly burst out as he turned away from Thalia. Thalia, shocked from his words, stood watching as he quickly and swiftly packed up their few belongings in the small clearing. One sleeping bag, a backpack (filled with necessities), a pot full of water, and Thalia's knife. He then shoved the weapon into Thalia's hands and lung the backpack and rolled up sleeping bag over his shoulder. His left hand clutched at the handle on the now empty pot and his right hand twitched at the blade he kept tucked into his pocket.

"Excuse me?" Thalia had recovered and had her hands on hips waiting for an explanation.

"We don't have time!" Luke insisted.

Thalia sighed. She shouldn't be used to not knowing what was going on, yet she was. She hated it. She should stop letting Luke protect her from something she would find out about a few minutes (or even hours) later. Though secretly, deep down, Thalia liked how he cared.

Not many people cared about Thalia.

Even her father ignored her.

Some may say it's cool to fight monsters and be on the run. Thalia would like to punch those some.

Thalia followed Luke at his heels, and soon her heart was pounding, her lungs were heaving and she could feel a deep ache spread along her calves and thighs. You'd think she'd be used to it by now,

running.

"Why are we running from the police?" Thalia panted as they sprinted through the woods, ducking under drooping branches and jumping over twigs. They were surrounded by wilderness. Cut off from human civilization. Thalia liked it.

"I was an idiot, stole food right in front of police-" Luke replied in cut sentences breathing heavily. His chest heaved and for a moment they both had to stop. They needed their lungs to catch up with their body, they needed the blood to stop running through their veins as if about to fall off a waterfall. They needed to be

calm.

Thalia could hear the stomps of many pairs of feet, the crackle of leaves and branches, the hushed breathing of men in uniforms.

She suddenly felt very scared.

Police were almost as scary as monsters. At least with monsters it was black and white, they either wanted to kill you for some sick purpose or they wanted to eat you. The concept was simple, the solution was just as. Kill them. Fight them.

But police? Thalia didn't know how to handle them. She couldn't hurt them, they were ignorantly blissed humans. She could run but eventually she would be found. You couldn't hide from them. They were everywhere, like the monsters, and worse,

they wanted to help.

Thalia didn't know how a human could possibly help a demigod fight off monsters. She'd be shipped off to a institution if she even asked for help.

Luke, sensing her fear grabbed her hand and squeezed. Thalia looked towards him, filled with the amazing sense of warmth. She turned her palm so their fingers could intertwine and Luke stared at their laced palms for a second too long. He glanced up and gave a tiny smirk, and then they were running again and Thalia felt a grin form in her cheeks.

She and Luke had always been friends from the beginning, best friends even, but as the days went on and the hours stretched they started to inch out of the friend zone and into something else. Something more. At least Thalia liked to think that. More like hoped it.

She liked Luke, as more than a friend, she didn't know why but somehow the blonde boy managed to make her heart flutter and cheeks burn.

Thalia always thought Luke only saw her as the little sister he had never had, but then there were those moments. When their gazes locked, and their shoulders brushed, and their hands clasped onto each other. And sometimes Thalia thought she saw Luke glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking, something she did often.

They kept running, and running, and running. They ran so fast, so far, Thalia almost forgot how to breathe. All she had was one thought, Run, run, run.

They couldn't be caught. If they were, they'd be separated and sent off into foster homes or maybe even juvenile delinquent center judging by the amount of items they had stolen.

And people they've knocked out.

But Thalia hoped no one knew about those misfortunate events. Especially the time they knocked an old woman unconscious because she kept asking questions from her back porch as they hid in a tree that was located on her backyard from a hellhound.

And suddenly they were on the side of a highway, cars whooshed by, gravel vibrated under wheels and the sun glinted too brightly. Thalia squinted and looked to Luke who was narrowing his gaze at the fast cars. Then, before Thalia could protest he stuck his thumb out.

Hitchhiking.

Thalia couldn't believe it and she crushed his fingers under her grip. He flinched, shot her a look and kept his thumb out. The pot was on the ground besides his feet and Thalia couldn't help but notice that Luke could have easily just let go of her hand to stick his thumb out. He didn't have to drop the pot.

She felt surprisingly pleased at her observation.

After what seemed like hours a car finally stopped. Thalia frowned, wondering why the police had not caught up by now. Maybe they got lost in the forest, that was a prospect Thalia liked.

"Howdy!" said the man in the passenger seat with a creepy grin. He was staring at Thalia and Luke subtly edged his way in front of her, glaring at the man, though said man seemed to not notice, "What are you children doing here on the side of the road?"

"Our car broke down a few miles back we've been walking for the nearest exit but can't seem to get off this damned highway." Luke said, lying easily through gritted teeth. He saw the way the stranger stared at Thalia. She was his. Even if she didn't know it yet.

The man stared for a moment and Luke fought the urge to roll his eyes and exchange glances with Thalia. That certainly would not help their situation.

"Could we have a ride?" Luke asked and then felt the need to elaborate to the slow man, "To the next gas station?"

"Why of course young man!" The man said suddenly and turned to the driver to murmur something. Luke squeezed Thalia's hand once more and they clambered into the car, the driver was a woman around the same age as the man with piercing green eyes. Luke paid no attention. He was tense, on his toes and didn't even bother to buckle up like Thaila had done.

"Calm down." She whispered and reached up to touch his shoulder, "We'll be fine."

Luke exhaled and nodded.

Except they weren't fine.

Because the luck of demigods were terrible and they suddenly found themselves with two monsters. Luke blinked at the two so called people in front, he tried to keep calm because all of a sudden he saw to cyclops. What cyclops were doing driving a car in the middle of Kentucky Luke could not answer. All he knew was that they needed an escape plan and quick.

He nudged Thalia and jerked his head to the front mouthing the word 'Telekhine' and hoped she would understand.

Her eyes widened and her palms grew clammy but Luke shook his head when she went for her knife.

Thalia could practically hear the words coming from his mouth,

We need to wait for when the time is right.

While Thalia was the reckless one, the one who would jump in front of danger, Luke was the one to plan. Every moment they were in danger he would be thinking, coming up with ideas, scenarios. To him every second was so precious, he could probably pass off as a Athena kid from all the planning he did.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, impatience running through her brain but she took a deep breath and calmed down. Luke probably had a plan, she wouldn't be one to mess it up.

They sat there, waiting for the car to come at a stop. It did.

Just nowhere near a gas station. Luke tried to play the innocent mortal look.

"Um this isn't the gas station?"

"Oh enough with the act," said the cyclops who sat in the passenger seat, "We know who your are son of Hermes."

"Excuse me?" Thalia tried in a valiant attempt to stay in the world of lies.

"A daughter of Zeus...tasty." said the cyclops driving. Thalia noticed how unnaturally quiet he was. Many cyclops Luke and she had come upon were talkative, gloating. She frowned.

"Get out." said the other, more loud cyclops. Thalia decided to name him Meaty due to his large neck and thick body.

"What?" Luke said aghast.

"I always knew demigods were stupid but not this much." Meaty grumbled and he got out of the car, yanked Thalia out of her seat and placed his hairy forearm tightly to her throat.

"Thalia!" Luke shouted and he scrambled out of the car bringing out his sword. The other cyclops came out and knocked the sword out of his hand before he could react. He spun around and kicked the cyclops in the jaw, but the monster only grunted before grabbing him and locking him in a uncomfortable embrace. Thalia would have laughed if she wasn't choking.

Meaty leaned down to whisper in her ear, his warm breath abrasive on her cheek. "We don't want to eat you, we were told to not but if you cause anymore hassle for me I swear I will eat a chunk out of your leg. We were told to bring you alive not uninjured."

"Dick." Thaila kept struggling.

"Watch your mouth!" He snarled. "Fran! Come here and bring the boy."

Fran the cyclops obediently came forward, shoving a stiff Luke forward. He shot Thalia a glance before opening his mouth,

"Who are you delivering us too?"

"No idea." Fran said softly. Thalia's frown deepened. There was something off about her. She couldn't figure it out but something about her bothered Thalia.

"How could you not know?" Luke asked incredulously.

"We don't ask question we just do our jobs." Fran replied. Her only eye kept jerking to the left and right. She was too jerky, too afraid.

"Stop giving them answers Fran, I know this is your first time but you already should know that we don't talk to the package."

"We're right here! And we aren't deaf either you fat piece of-" Thalia was cut off by a deep punch to the gut. Her eyes scrunched up and she let out a moan of pain.

"Mind your manners halfblood."

"Thals..." Luke groaned. He needed her to shut up. He needed her to stop getting herself hurt. He couldn't stand watching this, watching her squint her eyes and cry out. He hated it. He hated this. he hated running, he hated having to this every day.

Every second.

He didn't deserve this. He hadn't done anything wrong. His father had. This was all his fault. This was the God's fault.

Thalia watched as Luke's expression changed. She could feel the heat and anger coming off of him.

They waited, for a few minutes and then Meaty started to frown.

"Where are they? Didn't they say to be here at 5:30?"

"I don't know." Fran said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were the one who gave me this information." Meaty growled.  
Fran shrugged. She looked to relaxed, too casual and nonchalant. Thalia could see right through the false facade. She was lying straight through her teeth.

"Don't just stand there you little..." Meaty made his way towards her completely forgetting Thalia and dropping her to the ground. She stayed where she was, she needed to use this to her advantage. She had to be quick and silent. She shot to her feet swift as a cat. Luke watched her intently as she snuck around to the car where Meaty's back was facing.

"YOU CAN'T JUST MISJUDGE INFORMATION LIKE THIS! IT MAKES US LOOK BAD AND THAT MEANS LESS CLIENTS. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO WITH THESE DEMIGODS UNTIL MIDNIGHT?-" Meaty was red with anger pointing at Fran who had subtly released Luke and backed away slowly looking afraid. Luke ducked down and quietly walked to Thalia.

"Plan?" He whispered grabbing his sword as Thalia gripped her blade.

"Stab Meaty in the head and then stab Fran." She said.

"That's nice or we could just hop in the car and drive away." Luke offered, and by offered he meant that they were going to do just that.

"No, there's something off about that Fran cyclops. I want to ask her something."

"Why can't you just let go of your curiosity?" Luke whined.

"Sorry but I'm not sorry." Thalia grinned and then she rushed toward Meaty. weapon out as she charged. Fran must have given her away somehow because he whirled around and grabbed her by the throat.

"Little girl's irritating me...well I'll deal with the consequences of killing you later.." His fist squeezed and Thalia gasped for air.

"Thals!" Luke roared and suddenly he was there, slashing at the monster's arm causing Meaty to scream in pain. Fran grabbed him from behind before he could do anything and forced him to drop Thalia who landed on her knees and hands, her lungs expanding, sucking the air in.

"FRAN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Meaty screeched, struggling like a buffalo. Fran grunted in strain before smirking,

"Sorry boss, I think I quit."

And then Luke stabbed the cyclops. Gold glittered down and Thalia kneeled where she was. SHe let out a sigh and Luke turned to her with wide eyes.

"You idiot!" He exclaimed before falling down before and grabbing her face in his hands.

"I'm fine." Thalia sighed.

"No you were almost choked to death. Why would you be so stupid and charge at a cyclops with a freaking dagger?" Luke said running his eyes over her body looking fro any more injuries.

"I didn't want to wait for you to make a long elaborate plan." Thalia said honestly.

He growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, "Really?"

"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you'd like a actual ride to the next gas station." Fran said, her arms crossed as she looked down at them with an amused expression.

"Um no," Thalia said narrowing her eyes, "Not until you explain what just happened there."

"I helped you kill that cyclops."

"You're a cyclops."

"So? You should know by now there are good and bad cyclops." Fran frowned. "He used to be a good friend but seeing what he was doing now I decided to put an end to it."

"I don't understand." Luke said standing up and then helping Thalia stand. He didn't let go of her hand.

"I've been working for this guy for a while trying to repay my debt from him, he saved my life once and I needed to give him something back. I've kind of been his assistant for a couple of months, obviously my debt ended a while ago but I needed to stay longer so I could stop him. I'd mess up and secretly help the demigods he tried to kidnap escape, like just now. I figured by now he was going to get rid of me because I kept 'messing' up so I decided today I'd kill him. Thank gods you guys are fighters or this would be a hell of a lot more difficult.."

"Wow." Thalia said completely lost for words.

Fran nodded. "Now you two lovebirds ready to head on down to the gas station?"

Thalia and Luke both blushed and managed to splutter out a yes. Fran gave a shout of laughter and walked back to the car. Luke and Thalia stared at each other and suddenly Thalia, feeling bold reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

He went beet red and stared wide eyed at her opening and closing his mouth like a fish. She flashed him a smirk and said,

"You still have to tell me about those cops chasing you."

And then she followed after Fran.

After a while he followed too.

* * *

**This was for PJO ship week I know this is a little bit late (like 2 weeks) **

**-CB**


End file.
